Crimson Snow
by Ruler of All Unicorns
Summary: I go by many different names. Firstly, there is my real name, the name nobody knows. The name my parents gave me. Secondly, there's the name you might know me by. Crimson Snow. The detective. But, my friends and my many enemies call me, Mibaki. But you may call me Miba. This is not my story. It is his. He is also known by many names. He is L.
1. Chapter 1

I go by many different names.

Firstly, there is my real name, the name nobody knows. The name my parents gave me. Secondly, there's the name you might know me by. Crimson Snow. The detective. But, my friends and my many enemies call

me, Mibaki.

But you may call me Miba.

This is not my story. It is his. He is also known by many names. He is L. I am telling this story because he is unable to tell it himself.

I grew up in a place called Wammy House. It is a place for orphaned children who show signs of genius at a early age. I was only seven when I first arrived at Wammy's. At that time there were only three children living in Wammy House. There was A, Beyond Birthday and, of course, lived separately from us. He was only twelve years old and already he showed a incredible amount of intelligence, far beyond the power of most adults. L was already solving cases and had built up quite a reputation. BB had been brought to Wammy House a year before myself. He was eight years old. A had been at Wammy's for about six months when I arrived. He was also eight.

For the first year of my life at Wammy's, I never even saw L, let alone got the chance to speak to him. I wouldn't have spoken to him anyway. At that time, I was still hurting about my parents deaths. You see, I was smart. I knew that my parents were dead, that they were never coming back. I was in the car when it crashed.

The road was very icy that day. The car slid across a patch of black ice and crashed into the barrier at the side of the road. Then, a truck came out of nowhere and smashed into our car. It happened so fast. The people in the hospital said it was a miracle I was alive. It wasn't a miracle. The side of the car I was sitting in was hit with the least amount of force. It was only logical that I would be the one most likely to survive. But I didn't see it that way at that time. I blamed myself. I thought that because I had behaved badly I'd made God angry. I thought it was my fault that my parents had died. I hated myself. I detested every fibre in my body. I was a monster. A murdering, little devil.

It did get better after a while. I was able to interact more with the other children. I was finally recovering. But then, everything changed.

You have to remember, we were still children. No matter how logical, intelligent or advanced we were, we weren't adults. There was an enormous amount of pressure on us to be the best. To surpass everyone else. It was very, very hard. And one day, A couldn't take it anymore. He killed himself. He was only ten years old.

It hit BB hard. He had built up a friendship with A, something which is extremely difficult for children in our situation to do. BB was always, particularly unusual. There was something about him that wasn't quite right. He had a way of looking at you that made you think he knew everything about you, knew all your deepest darkest fears. He scared me.

I never knew A that well. I didn't really know anyone that well. I talked to him occasionally but I mostly kept to myself. However, his death did effect me. I don't like needless death. I don't like the idea that someone can just disappear. I don't like to be reminded of how fragile life is.

I first met L at A's funeral. There was something about it that reminded me of my parents death. All those horrible, guilty feelings came flooding back. I found myself crying. That made me feel so much worse. I knew I wasn't crying for A. I was crying for my parents. There was something about that which seemed so selfish. Then, I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was a teenage boy with wild black hair and dark, flat eyes. He looked really tired and stood with a slight hunch.

"Did you know him?" He asked. His voice was flat and emotionless. "I admit, I didn't know him at all."

I didn't know what to say. There was something about that boy that took my breath away.

"I-I didn't know him much" I stammered.

The boy looked at me strangely.

"Then why are you crying?" He asked.

Again, I was lost for words. I knew that this boy would know if I lied.

"I don't know." I said simply.

The boy looked at me again.

"I-I don't like it when people die." I struggled.

The boy sighed.

"Neither do I." He said. " But, it is a part of life that is unavoidable. People were made to die. It is simple fact. Death is something is meant to happen. I don't know if we go somewhere when we die but I like to think that we do. You shouldn't dwell to much on death. It is not important. But the way you live is. It is the only we leave behind that will matter when we're gone. Anyway, I have to go now. Watari is waiting."

Then he walked away.

The words he said to me that day may seem harsh. It is not something that you would normally tell a nine year old. But it made so much sense to me. That I didn't have to worry about my parents. That people do die and we can't avoid it. For the first time, I forgave myself a little.

I realized who that boy was when I went to bed that night.

He was L.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! It is really long! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please forgive me if I get some of the names and ages wrong!**

The rest of my time at Wammy House passed by quickly.

I worked as hard as I could and tried to build as skills as possible. I had no idea what I was going to do with my life but I wanted to be prepared however it turned out. Beyond Birthday, on the other hand, had gone completely insane. He had always been slightly unhinged but A's death had driven him over the edge. He left Wammy House as soon as he had turned 16. I can't say I was sorry to see him go.

A year before, three children had arrived at Wammy's. Mello, aged 6, Matt aged 5 and Near aged 3. They were the children who were to succeed L.

I left Wammy's at the age of 16. That was when I found my true calling. I became a private, just like L. At first, I only worked on small cases that most prime detectives wouldn't touch. However, one day I got a case which changed my fate. It was about a unusual murder which had taken place in LA.

When I first got involved, the first murder had only just been committed. If I remember correctly, the first victim was called Believe Bridesmaid. I never got involved with the case directly. I worked from my flat, which was located in Dundee, a small city in the north-east of Scotland. I received photo's of the crime scene through an email account, which I had made secure by installing many firewalls. I also went under an alias. I believe that, if you are reading this, you are familiar with it. Crimson Snow.

I had put in many safeguards so I was very surprised when I received an email from an unknown source. It read;

_Dear CS_

_Did you know B is greater than L?_

I understood immediately what the writer was referring to when he spoke of L. But I could not work out who this B was. At that exact moment I received an email from the police. Another victim had been found. A 13 year old girl called Quarter Queen. I had a feeling that the previous email was somehow related to the case. In fact, I was almost positive. I was surprised at how far I had got involved. Before, I had always been at the sidelines, instructing others. But this case was so different. There was something about it that intrigued me. And now, it had got even more interesting.

I was sent copies of the post mortem report. It was extremely unusual. The way the child had been killed was monstrous. She had been drugged but the ultimate cause of death was blunt trauma to the head. The victims eyes had been crushed after her death. The sheer brutality of her death suggested that the killer had some sort of grudge against the victim. But that didn't make sense. She was only 13. Besides, the murder were very complex and thorough. There was not a single fingerprint in the house. This was not a crime of rage. The killer was a psychopath. I must admit, I had absolutely no idea what the killer would do next.

That was when I got a phone call.

"Hello Crimson Snow." The voice on the other end of the phone said.

I was extremely surprised. The only people who had my phone number were Roger and Wammy. I could not tell the sex of the voice as it had been put through a synthesizer.

"I have heard great things regarding your work as a detective. Because of this I have a favour to ask you." The voice continued.

"I have been looking into the LA Murder Case. You are one of the investigators, am I correct?"

I knew there was no point in lying. "Correct." I confirmed.

"Well, how much have you found out about the case so far?"

"And why should I tell you?" I asked. "Who are you anyway?"

The voice paused.

"Can you keep a secret Crimson-kun?" The voice finally said.

"It depends what the secret is." I answered.

"I am L."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a review or follow! I will try to update soon! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

I was silent for a long time.

You see, I couldn't believe it was him. I hadn't seen him since that day eight years ago. It seemed impossible that he would contact me out the blue just for information on a case. Besides, he was meant to be L. L was a genius, surely he could get information easily. Logically, there was no way it could be him.

But, I knew it was L. I don't know why but...I just knew.

"Can you prove this?" I asked cautiously.

"Hm...I believe so." The voice said."Tell me Crimson-kun, do you still dwell on death?"

I remember my heart almost stopped. It was him.

It was funny, at the moment the world seemed to stop turning. I never imagined that I would ever meet him again.

"Now, there is something I wanted to ask you concerning the case." L said."What did you notice that about the murder of Quarter Queen that could be connected to the murder of Believe Bridesmaid?"

"Well, at both crime scenes Wara Ningyo were found." I answered."Wara Ningyo are Japanese curse dolls but neither victims have any connections to Japan. Four Wara Ningyo were found at the first crime scene and three were found at the third crime scene. That is the only similarity between the two murders. Also, it could be a coincidence but both the victims names started with the same letters as thier last name. BB and QQ."

L was silent.

"I already knew about the Wara Ningyo at the crime scenes." L said." I was wondering what you thought about the number of Wara Ningyo at the crime scenes?"

"It had crossed my mind that there might be a third and fourth murder but I wasn't sure if I could back up the theory." I told L." And anyway, there would be noway of guessing when or where the murders could occur."

"Thank you for your time, Crimson-kun." L said."I must admit, I already knew most of what is going on in the case. I have someone investigating."

"If you already knew the facts of the case, why did you ask me?" I questioned.

"Well, if I'm honest, I just wanted to see what sort of person you were now." L answered. "From what I've heard, you have become an amazing young woman. I must go now. Goodbye Crimson Snow."

Before I could answer the phone line went dead.

For the second time, L had completely baffled me. He went out of his way to ask me about the case when he obviously knew so much more than I did. I couldn't help but feel a little inferior next to him. He was so far ahead and I was barely keeping pace.

I spent the rest of the day just thinking. About L, the past, my career, even my parents. I was still deep in thought when I realized something.

BB.

Beyond Birthday.

There was no evidence that suggested that Beyond Birthday had anything to do with the murders but...it made sense. He had always had a slight fixation with death and L. I remembered the email I'd received.

B is greater than L. It so much sense. But there was no evidence. There are thousand of people who's names started with B. It could be anyone.

I needed to tell L. He would probably already have suspicions but I wanted to make sure. Just in case.

I sent an email to Roger and told him to send it to L.

I simply wrote; _Beyond Birthday._

I took a step back after that. I didn't want to be involved with something that was so closely linked to my past. Besides, I knew L could handle it.

A short time after I had dropped the case, I was informed that Beyond Birthday had been captured by a FBI agent called Naomi Misora. He had killed a third victim called Backyard Bottomslash. Then, a few days later, he covered himself in gasoline and set himself on fire.

I later learned that BB had committed the murders because he wanted to surpass L. His reasoning behind this was if he gave L a case that even he couldn't solve, then B would be greater than L. He had underestimated Naomi Misora and that was his downfall.

They never mentioned it on the news or anywhere in the media but I had a feeling that was behind the whole thing.


	4. Chapter 4

It was three years before I saw L again.

A lot had changed during that time. I had acquired a partner of sorts. Her name was Black Angst. I had met her a few months after the BB Murder Case. She was one of the best computer hackers in the world despite being only seventeen. She assisted me in finding a kidnappers by tracing the ransom he sent the police by email. No one else could break down the firewalls and encrypted data which the kidnapper had put up to protect himself. I was extremely impressed that such a young girl could break such complicated programs. After the case had ended, Black Angst asked if she could work with me. I accepted because, even though I had mastered many things, computer programming wasn't one of them. Besides, there was something about Black Angst that I liked. She was straightforward and (despite her rather depressing name) had a bright outlook on life. So, Black Angst became my self proclaimed sidekick.

A few months later, I decided to move to Japan. Black Angst accompanied me.

Life was pleasant. I had lots of cases to keep me occupied and was becoming quite well known. Then, something happened that changed my fate forever.

All over the world, criminals were dying. Some, called it justice. Some, called it an act of God. But, over time, a new name was given. Kira. At first, I wasn't involved in the case. It made sense that no one had approached me. Even though, I did solve a great number of cases, I wasn't on the same level as L, Eraldo Coil or Deneuve. I kept a close eye on what was going on, even if I wasn't directly involved. It seemed that there was nothing the police could do to stop Kira. That was when L challenged Kira.

I remember it very clearly. Black and myself were watching the news that night when there it was interrupted by an emergency broadcast. A man appeared on the screen.

"I head up a international police task force which includes all member nations." The man said."I am Lind .L. Tailor. Otherwise known as L."

I knew that this man was not L. There was nothing to suggest it was not L. Eleven years had passed since I'd last seen a him in person and when I had spoken to him he had used a voice synthesizer. But, like the time before, I just knew. As the broadcast went on, it was clear to me that this "L" was trying to bait Kira. I couldn't help but think that if this was L, he was being incredibly foolish. By putting himself in the media's spotlight he was risking far to much. If this Kira did have these supernatural powers, L was almost definitely going to die.

The man on screen jerked and clutched his chest. He cried out then his head fell face down on the desk. As members of the camera crew gathered round the man's body my own heart was pounding. What if that man was L? It was so unlikely but there was a chance. For some reason, the thought of L being dead upset me.

"Hey! Look!" Black Angst shouted. I snapped out of my dream and looked back at the screen. The awful scene of Lind .L. Tailors death had been replaced by something else. The letter L.

He was alive.

"The test was just in case." L said, sounding very surprised."I never thought it would actually happen! Kira! It seems you can kill people without having to be there in person. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't just witnessed it."

A test! It made sense. By directly challenging Kira, L was trying to draw him out. Kira thought he had won but really he had played right into L's hands.

"Listen to me Kira." L continued. "If you did indeed kill Lind .L. Tailor, the man you just saw die on television, I should tell you he was an inmate, who's execution was scheduled for today. That was not me."

I almost burst out laughing. It seemed hilarious that Kira, who was so organized, so precise could make a slip this big. L had challenged him directly and had won.

"The police arrested him in absolute secrecy so you wouldn't have heard about him through T.V or the internet." L went on."It seems not even you have access to information about these types of criminals. But I assure you, L is real, I do exist. Now, try to kill me!"

I watched the T.V intently. L continued to encourage Kira, jeering at him, urging him to go on.

"What's the matter?" L challenged." Can't you do it?"

There was a pause.

"Well Kira," L said."It seems you can't kill me after all. So there are some people you can't kill. You've given me a useful hint. I will return the favour. I'll tell you something I think you'll find interesting. Although this was announced as a world wide broadcast, the truth is, we're only broadcasting in the Kanto region of Japan. I had planned to broadcast this message around the world until we found you but it looks like that won't be necessary. I now know where you are."

After only one move, L already had Kira within his grasp. It was amazing. The police had been investigating for many weeks and yet they found nothing. In less then a day, L had worked out what Kira needed to kill and what part of the world he was in. He was amazing.

"The police treated your first killing as an unrelated incident but in actuality your first victim was a suspect in Shinjuku." L went on." Of all the criminals that have recently died of heart attacks, this ones crimes were by far the least serious. Furthermore, this crime was only ever reported inside Japan. I used that information to deduce this much. You are in Japan and your first victim was little more than an experiment which means you haven't been killing for very long."

I smiled to myself. The police would have missed an incident like that but L...L never missed anything.

"We decided to broadcast this message in Kanto because of its large population and luckily we found you." L continued. "To be completely honest with you, I never expected things would go this well but it won't be too long now till I'm able to sentence you to death. Naturally, I'm very interested to know how you can commit these murders without being present but I don't mind waiting a little longer. You can answer all of my questions when I catch you. Lets meet again soon, Kira."

The screen went blank.

"Well." Black Angst remarked."Things have just got interesting."


End file.
